Large display panels such as stadium displays may consist of numerous small light emitting illumination assemblies arranged in an array. A typical illumination assembly consists of one or more light emitters such as LED dies mounted in a plastic housing and having some type of mounting connectors, such as surface mount leads. The LED dies may be mounted in a cavity or reflector cup that directs or focuses light in a desired direction from the illumination assembly. In illumination assemblies having multiple light emitters mounted in a single reflector cup, there may be an irregular far field radiation pattern in the overall light from the light emitters. A light emitter mounted in the center of a reflector cup will reflect uniformly from the sides of the reflector cup. However, light emitters being offset from the center of the reflector cup may not reflect uniformly if they are not positioned symmetrically with respect to the sides of the reflector cup. For illumination assemblies having light emitters of different wavelengths, such as red, green and blue (RGB) LED dies, in a single reflector cup, the light emitted from the illumination assembly may not uniformly have the desired color.